In recent years, the use of computers, tablets, smartphones, smart watches, and other stationary and mobile computing devices has grown significantly. Additionally, the inclusion of various touchscreen technologies configured to receive user inputs at display screens of these and other computing devices has also increased. Today, many consumer and industrial computing devices and appliances are capable of receiving user inputs at display screens via any of a variety of different touchscreen technologies, including resistive, capacitive, surface-acoustic-wave (SAW), optical, acoustic, as well as any other touchscreen technologies or types.